Radioactive
by The Keeper of Darkness
Summary: A wicked laughter filled the room. His eyes were glazed and vacant. His smile twisted with insanity. He stood over the girl. The brutally mauled bodies of a man and woman were contorted on the ground toward the other side of the room. She was huddled in a corner, her breath quick and ragged. Blood soaked her shirt from a wound in her shoulder.


**Hey guys, guess who is home sick...so...Ive got a Death-Note Fan-fic for you all. This one is going to be violent. I hope you all like it. **

**Just to clear things up. Light's Death Note Works differently. Its just a notebook in which he records every kill he makes. Ryuk is part of his insane imagination. A figure he talks to. **

* * *

Chapter One: The Spreading of Fear

_A wicked laughter filled the room. His eyes were glazed and vacant. His smile twisted with insanity. He stood over the girl. The brutally mauled bodies of a man and woman were contorted on the ground toward the other side of the room. She was huddled in a corner, her breath quick and ragged. Blood soaked her shirt from a wound in her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear as the man drew closer, placing the knife gently on her neck, causing her to shake with fear. "Whats the matter princess?" he spat. "You don't like knives?" When the girl didn't answer he pushed the knife harder into her soft throat. Drops of blood trickled down her neck. "I asked you a question. Now you be a good girl and answer me." The girl looked up tears in her eyes. "Light please don't do this. I'm your sister." The man known as light laughed. "And that my dear is exactly why you must die." he ran the knife down her cheek, drawing blood and making her gasp in pain. "I can't have any family holding me down. I am a god you know." She glared at him. "You are no god, you are a monster." she screeched, swinging her arm in an attempt to knock her brother off of her. She missed. He glared down at her. "Now now Sayu, you aren't a very good girl." he said in a sing-song voice filled with cruel mockery. He drew the knife back and jammed it through her chest. He watched with twisted delight as the girl's body shook, a scream evading her lips as her life faded away. Light pulled out the bloody knife and ran his tongue down the blade, tasting the sweet blood it had collected. He brought out a black notebook and wrote her name. Then he turned and fled the house with a fit of laughter, and vanished into the starless night. _

L stared at the scene of the crime. One of Japan's greatest chiefs was found dead in his house along with his wife and daughter. Their bodies appeared to have been stabbed to death, after being beaten with a currently unidentified object. L was called to investigate, as this man was a close ally to him. L wouldn't use the term friend though, he never had real friends. In fact there was only one person had actually seen him, and that was the one man we could trust. That man was Watari. And it was he, not L who was at the actual scene. L sat in the confined room in his secluded house watching over the computer screen. Normally petty cases like this didn't interest him ally or not, but there was something odd about the entire situation that caught his attention. He sat knees to chest biting his thumb and pondering the situation.

"Watari, didn't the chief have a son?" L asked the man, his voice morphed for security reasons. Watari responded quietly, not making his presence known to the rest of the police. "Yes. His son was named Light, and he's missing at the moment." L responded with a grunt of acknowledgment. He bit down on his thumb, hearing the soft snap of the nail. "The killer may have taken Light into custody, but why? The killer finished off the rest of his family. Did Light have something that they wanted. Or was Light on the run? Or...could Light himself have done this? But what motive would he have." L mumbled to himself. Scratching his head he stood up and pulled a piece of cake out of the fridge. He fumbled with the strawberry on top, and popped it in his mouth, flinching when the berry turned out to be sour.

_The house stood out among the rest. Light drew closer, drawing his blade. His girlfriend Misa Amane and her family was next to go. Before he could start wiping out the innocent he had to get rid of those tied to him. That way there would be no soul left alive that could speak for or against him. No one who would know anything about him. Simply that he was the missing police chief's son. He stuttered a small laugh. That would be how he was known until he takes his rightful place as god of this world. He stopped in front of her house, pulled a black jacket over his bloodstained shirt, __concealed his knife, and rang the bell. The one to answer was Misa's mother. A warm greeting erupted from her lips as she embraced him, rambling about how worried they all were because of what happened to his family. Light wrapped his arms around the woman and drove the knife into her back. He heard the cracking of her spine, and the gurgled scream that erupted from her mouth. He freed the knife and shoved the woman to the floor. He smiled and drove it again into her chest, piercing her heart. Blood began pooling into a puddle around her. She took one last breath, and blood spewed out her mouth as the last of her life faded away. He then turned and headed straight toward Misa's room. The family dog growled at at him as he passed the hall. Light whipped around and smirked. "Aw poor little puppy want to be with his master?" and with that he drove the knife into its throat. A gurgled cry came from it as it howled out its life. A blonde girl ran out of the room and saw a man standing over the now lifeless dog. She screamed and ran toward the phone. But was abruptly cut off as she tripped and hit the floor. By that point Light was already standing over her. A smile crept onto his lips once more. "Well well, if it isn't my darling girl Misa. Im so glad I found you." Misa eyes widened as she realized who was talking. "Light, no, what happened to you. Why are you doing this." she stopped and her eyes trailed over to the body on the ground. Tears poorer down her cheeks as she screeched "You killed her! You killed my mother! You mons-" she was cut off as Light drove the knife into her throat. It ended quickly for her. Light laughed. "I am no monster you stupid bitch, I am a god." _

A call shot L out of his slumber. He had fallen asleep sorting through various files and documents. He answered with a dull "Hello?" on the phone was Watari. "L, there has been another murder. Light's girlfriend Misa Amane and her mother were found dead, with the same stab wounds." L pursed his lips "give me pictures of the scene. There might be a clue as to where Light Yagimi may have gone." Watari "Yes of course, they should be sent to you within the next hour." and with that the phone clicked off, and L turned back to his computer. He suspected the killer could be Light, but at the same time he was only 17, and had no motive for murder. That was made known at least. As far as L could tell Light had a pretty good life. Caring parents, a sister, he tested in the top in school. Why on earth would he destroy his entire life. L sighed, the mind of a killer is different, so he very well is a suspect.

L knew he had to find Light Yagimi. This entire case rested on it


End file.
